Bowser (SSBR)
This article is about Bowser's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Riot. For the character in general, see Bowser. Bowser '(クッパ, ''Kuppa) is the main villain of the Super Mario series, and appears in almost all of the games with such role. He is the King of the Koopas, and has a great troop of enemies that he commands to cause trouble in the Mushroom Kingdom. While Bowser uses various different plans, most of them always involve kidnapping Princess Peach. Attributes Bowser is still one of the most powerful characters in Riot, possessing a moveset full of potential finishers, several of which can even reliably KO under 100%. Along with his trademark power, Bowser is still the heaviest character, with strong momentum cancelling to complement it, giving Bowser one of the best endurance potentials in Riot. Additionally, Bowser has a great aerial grab in Flying Slam, that also gives him access to the Koopa hopping technique to improve his mobility and approach, along with great reach throughout his moveset. Bowser is still one of the slowest characters, and he can have a difficult time keeping up with several characters. He is also still one of the largest characters, which combines with his massive weight to make him very vulnerable to combos and chain throws, some of which are infinite or a zero-death. Additionally, Bowser possesses a recovery that can be easily interrupted and gains barely any vertical height, and he lacks an effective projectile. Moveset Ground attacks Normal *'''Neutral attack - Bowser quickly jabs forward with one arm, then quickly follows it up with the other. *'Dash attack' - A dashing side kick, where Bowser leaps forward while kicking sideways with one leg. *'Forward tilt' - Bowser performs a backhanded punch while leaning his body forward. *'Up tilt '- Bowser swats the air above him with a clenched fist. *'Down tilt '- While crouching, Bowser quickly punches one arm forward along the ground, then quickly follows it up with the other. Smash Attacks *'Forward smash '- Bowser jumps forward with both feet outstretched. *'Up smash' - Bowser gets down on all fours and thrusts his spiked shell upwards while spinning. *'Down smash' - Bowser spins with his claws exposed, able to damage both vertically and horizontally with better reach. Aerial attacks *'Neutral aerial '- Bowser spins vertically with his limbs outstretched. *'Forward aerial' - Bowser slashes forward in a diagonal arc. *'Back aerial '- Bowser kicks behind with both legs outstretched. *'Up aerial '- Bowser thrusts his head upwards in a quick swiping motion. *'Down aerial' - Bowser retracts into his shell, turns upside down, and propels himself downward. Grabs and throws *'Forward throw' - Bowser places the opponent on the floor and body slams them. *'Back throw' - Holding onto the opponent with one arm, Bowser throws them backwards in a sideways motion. *'Up throw' - Bowser tosses foe upwards, retreats into his shell, and spins, damaging the foe with his spikes. *'Down throw' - Bowser places the opponent on the floor and body slams them. *'Aerial Grab': Bowser grabs his opponent with his claws in mid-air, and slashes them with his claws as they fall, falling on them with his shell pointing downwards when landing. Special Moves *'Neutral special - Fire Breath': Bowser breathes intensive fire that gradually gets weaker. **'Custom 1 - Fire Shot': Bowser fires a large fireball with noticeable startup lag that goes through opponents. Unlike Fire Breath, it will not weaken over time when used in rapid succession. **'Custom 2 - Fire Roar': Stronger than Bowser's Fire Breath, but loses range quickly and takes longer to recharge. *'Side special - Flying Slam': Bowser grabs an opponent, jumps with them into the air, and thrusts himself downward opponent-first, dealing immense vertical knockback. **'Custom 1 - Dash Slam': Bowser dashes forward (increasing it's range) and slams someone with less vertical distance at the cost of damage. Inflicts horizontal knockback instead of vertical knockback. **'Custom 2 - Dash Slash': Bowser dashes forward and slashes opponents instead of grabbing them, dealing high knockback. Similar to the Koopa Klaw. *'Up special - Whirling Fortress': Bowser enters his shell and spins rapidly, being able to move forward and backwards while doing so. It acts as a recovery when performed in the air, propelling Bowser forward and upwards, but Bowser remains grounded when he performs it on the ground. **'Custom 1 - Sliding Fortress': Increased horizontal distance, but only hits once, inflicts less knockback, and has longer end lag. **'Custom 2 - Koopa Clown Car': Summons the Koopa Clown Car as it flies upwards quickly. It's a more vertical recovery. Only hits once, but launch foes that are hit. *'Down special - Bowser Bomb': Bowser leaps into the air, hitting any opponents up with him in the vicinity of the leap, and then thrusts his body downwards in a ground pound motion, dealing immense vertical knockback to anyone hit. If performed in the air, Bowser thrusts down immediately instead of leaping first. **'Custom 1 - Turbulent Bomb': A gale at the move's impact pushes away anyone next to Bowser's landing spot, but removes the shockwave hitbox and inflicts less knockback. **'Custom 2 - Slip Bomb': Makes those standing near Bowser trip when he lands. However, it deals no damage when rising. *'Riot Move - Koopa Klaw': Does the same as in Melee (slashing his claw forwards and grabbing his victim) but he quickly throws them dealing high knockback, without bitting them first. *'Final Smash - Deathfire Grasp': Replaces Giga Bowser from the other games. Bowser launches lava flames uncontrollably, highly damaging opponents from afar. Bowser is also in flames, and explodes after the Final Smash ends, turning him into Dry Bowser Taunts As Bowser: *Moves his head back and roars. *Snaps furiously forwards. *Punches his fists together as he laughs evilly. As Dry Bowser: *Breaks and then reconstructs himself briefly after. *Does jugglery with bones. *Snaps furiously, but in different directions. On-Screen Appearance *'1st Entrance': Emerges from a wall of flames. *'2nd Entrance': Lands from a chain, coming from an Airship. Dry Bowser's entrances are the same, but emerges from blue flames in the 1st entrance. Winning An rock remix of the victory fanfare from Super Mario Bros. ''plays while he does one of the following animations: *Steps forward, builds up a little and roars. *Spins around in his shell and comes out laughing. *Takes two steps forward while swiping with his claws twice As Dry Bowser: *Throws bones as he steps forwards, then roars. *Moves his heads as he breathes blue fire. *Reconstructs, with his parts coming from off-screen, in a menacing pose with his eyes doing a quick flash. Palette Swaps Alternate Palettes *'Standard - Yellow': Red hair, green shell, orange body and black spiked collars. *'Red': Yellow hair, red shell, dark yellow body and red spikes collars. Based upon red Koopa Troopas. *'Black': Dark red hair, black shell, dark brown body and black spikes collars with gold spikes. *'Green': Red hair, light green shell, green body and red spiked collars. Based on an alternate costume in ''Mario Golf, as well as Bowser's color in Super Mario World ''and the DiC cartoons. *'Brown': Dark orange hair, red shell, dark yellow body and silver spikes collars. Based upon Boom Boom. *'Pink': Light yellow hair, magenta shell, pink body and green collars. Based upon Pom Pom. *'Light Orange': Lighter coloration. Unique to Smash. *'Blue''': Black hair, blue shell, dark blue body and black collars. Based upon Dark Bowser. Alternate Form *Dry Bowser: While Bowser doesn't have an alternate costume, he has an alternate form. The player can start matches with Dry Bowser if they want, and select Dry Bowser's alternate palette as well. Bowser can turn into Dry Bowser after using his Final Smash, and Dry Bowser can return to Bowser by doing the same. Dry Bowser is lighter, quickier in both attacking and moving, has better aerial combat and better recovery, but is much weaker than Bowser and can be knocked more easily than him. Category:Super Smash Bros. Riot Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters